


Немного веры.

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джен, ангст. Предупреждение: смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного веры.

\- Сэмми! Сэм! Сэмми, эй, чёрт возьми, Сэм!  
\- Не ори, - пробормотал Сэм, с трудом отрывая подбородок от груди. - Я не глухой.  
Скользкие от крови пальцы перестали тормошить его воротник, на секунду сгребли его лицо и тут же отпустили.  
\- Сэм... слава богу. Я уж думал, всё...  
\- Я тоже, - хрипло сказал Сэм, и Дин, схватившись за цепь над его вздёрнутыми руками, энергично тряхнул её пару раз. Сэм мотнул головой: - Дин, ключ от наручников... там.  
Дин обернулся, озирая развороченное вампирское логово, будто всерьёз надеялся разглядеть что-то в месиве плоти и крови.  
\- Где?  
\- У Винсента, - сказал Сэм и закашлялся, а Дин озадаченно посмотрел на четыре обезглавленных трупа, валяющиеся перед ними.  
\- И кто их них Винсент?  
\- Рыжий... с бородой.  
\- А кто из них был рыжий с бородой? - всё так же озадаченно спросил Дин, и Сэм застонал.  
\- Ох ты ж... ну, у которого ботинки с шипами! Да, этот.  
Дин быстро обшарил карманы вампира, некогда бывшего рыжим бородачом и звавшегося Винсентом, и победно выпрямился, сжимая в кулаке ключ. Сэм, расслабившись от облегчения, бессильно обвис на цепи.  
\- Сейчас тебя снимем... так... вот так, осторожней... сможешь идти?  
\- Смогу, - ответил Сэм, но Дин, видимо, не слишком ему поверив, забросил его руку себе на шею и, обхватив брата левой рукой за пояс, поволок к выходу. Сэм переступал ватными ногами, слыша, как капает кровь и поскрипывает кожа диновой куртки. Он не обернулся, когда они оказались за порогом, только приостановился, жестом попросив Дина притормозить, и несколько раз вдохнул всей грудью воздух - глубоко, сладостно и свободно.  
\- Не сопи так, сейчас голова закружится и вырубишься, мне тебя на спине до машины волочь. А я и так намотался на год вперёд. Пошёл! - рявкнул Дин, и Сэм покорно пошёл, чувствуя его крепкую хватку на своём плече.  
Дин сгрузил его на заднее сидение и приказал лечь, вытянувшись, насколько получится. Сэм вяло протестовал, уверяя, что он в порядке, но Дин слышать ничего не хотел - он ещё не отошёл от жара недавней схватки, от пережитого страха и вообще был зол, как сто чертей. Сэм в конце концов сдался и растянулся, постанывая от блаженства - впервые за Бог знает сколько времени он лежал на мягком. Дин притащил ему из багажника одеяло, Сэм сказал: "Не надо", натянул одеяло до подбородка и уснул, прежде, чем Дин вернулся на водительское сидение. И проспал всю дорогу до мотеля, не видя снов - тоже впервые за долгое, долгое время.  
Перед мотелем Дин его растолкал, и Сэм кое-как доковылял до номера. Там Дин тут же повёл его в ванную, и, игнорируя протесты, раздел догола, как маленького. Сэм отпихивал его руки и шипел - на большее он сейчас, увы, способен не был, - не столько стыдясь, сколько зная, что будет, когда Дин увидит все эти следы. И точно - Сэм много бы дал, чтобы не видеть этого выражения на лице Дина - словно он готов вернуться и отрезать этим сволочам их говённые бошки ещё разок.  
\- Господи, Сэм... - он протянул руку, почти коснувшись одного из надрезов. - Они...  
\- Дин, дай мне помыться, - твёрдо сказал Сэм, выставляя его за дверь. - И принеси поесть, ты не для того меня оттуда вытаскивал, чтобы я сдох теперь голодной смертью.  
Мыться было больно. Особенно досталось шее, верхней части торса и рукам - тем частям его тела, где было больше всего укусов, и именно их, как назло, хотелось драить, драить и драить, пока старая кожа не слезет и вместо неё не вырастет новая, без этих отметин. Но не всем мечтам суждено сбыться - следы останутся, Сэм это знал. Как свидетельство его глупости, самонадеянности и прочих положительных качеств, о которых его охотно уведомил Дин часом позже, когда они сидели на кроватях друг против друга. Сэм ел с остервенением заключённого концлагеря, урвавшего тройной суточный паёк, а Дин сидел напротив, передавая ему гамбургеры один за другим, и рассказывал, какой тупой, безмозглый, бессовестный и невыносимый у него младший брат.  
\- Я же сказал тебе ещё после Бендеров: пропадёшь снова - не буду тебя искать! - заключил Дин свою пламенную речь, и Сэм, отхлебнув мультивитаминовый сок прямо из пакета, ответил:  
\- Ага, так вот в чём дело. То-то, я думал, ты не торопился меня спасать.  
\- Да прям, куда мне было торопиться? Я сперва съездил в Вегас, в Мексику, в Рио...  
\- О, Рио... Карнавал? Круто было?  
\- Ещё бы. Круче только мой брат, висящий на стенке вампирского гнезда, как сервелат. Раз увидишь - не забудешь.  
\- Ладно тебе, я отлично проводил время. Ты вполне мог бы погулять ещё недельку-другую, - бодро сказал Сэм и забрал у него из руки шестой по счёту гамбургер. На этот раз Дин не сразу разжал руку, и несколько мгновений их пальцы соприкасались. Кожа Дина была очень тёплой.  
\- Расскажи, - сказал он. - Что случилось?  
Сэм повертел гамбургер в руках. Первый волчий голод прошёл, желудок перестал липнуть к спине, и он чувствовал себя почти совсем хорошо. На удивление хорошо.  
\- Ну, как ты помнишь, я вышел добрать нам пива...  
\- Ещё бы мне не помнить, Сэм. Я с того дня капли в рот не брал.  
\- Извини. Я не хотел ходить далеко, спустился к ночному маркету - там всего-то надо было перейти через улицу, мимо парковки... Но я не дошёл, из переулка выбежала девушка, кинулась ко мне. Сказала, что её кошка застряла в водосточной трубе. Рыдала очень натурально.  
\- Кошка застряла в трубе, - повторил Дин. - Сэм, ты единственный придурок в мире, способный клюнуть на такую наживку.  
\- Ты бы тоже клюнул, если бы увидел её бюст, - слегка раздражённо сказал Сэм. Дин приподнял брови, изо всех сил пряча заинтересованность.  
\- А что её бюст?  
\- Что, что - ты его сам видел, когда отрывал ей голову.  
\- Та блондинка? Гм-м... а ведь ты прав. Позови меня такая спасать кошку - я бы клюнул.  
\- О том я и говорю.  
\- И что было дальше? Ты пошёл за ней в переулок? Сколько их там было?  
\- Трое. Не то чтобы я совсем не был готов к такому повороту, но... в общем, они меня вырубили, - Сэм виновато пожал плечами. - Очнулся уже в багажнике их машины. Связанный. Я слышал, как они ссорились - из-за меня. Винсент - он был главный у них, отец гнезда, инициировавших остальных, - в общем, он знал нас.  
\- Нас? То есть тебя и меня? Не припомню, чтобы мы бухали с вампирами.  
\- Мы их убиваем, Дин. И они про нас знают. То есть он знал, а те трое, что напали на меня - видимо, нет. Он наорал на них за то, что они сделали. Сказал: это же Сэм Винчестер. Да его брат теперь из-под земли нас достанет.  
\- И правда же достану, Сэмми.  
\- Да, я тоже им так сказал, когда они меня вытащили из багажника. Тогда Дженна, та блондинка, предложила убить меня сразу и сваливать, но Винсент ей не позволил. Сказал, ты всё равно выяснишь, кто это сделал, и тогда уж точно их достанешь.  
\- Умней всего было просто отпустить тебя, - коротко сказал Дин. - И валили бы себе тогда к чёрту.  
\- Ага. Вот это, - Сэм легко коснулся ладонью самого заметного и глубокого следа от зубов на шее, - я заработал, как только сказал им ровнёхонько то же самое.  
Дин молча смотрел на него. Желваки на его скулах напряглись; Сэм знал, о чём он сейчас вспоминает.  
\- И что они сделали?  
\- То, что и собирались, в общем-то - свалили из гнезда и забрали меня с собой. Думали, если уберутся по-быстрому, ты не успеешь напасть на их след.  
Дин промолчал, отведя взгляд. Как ни крути, а так оно и было - этим ублюдкам удалось обвести его вокруг пальца. Сэм не винил его. Ни раньше, ни, тем более, сейчас, сидя напротив него в полутёмной уютной комнате с пластиковым подносом на коленях и чувствуя приятное тепло, разливающееся по телу. Его клонило в сон - горячий душ, горячая еда, покой, безопасность действовали волшебным образом, прогоняя из его тела и разума смертельную усталость, от которой, ему казалось, он никогда уже не избавится. Господи, подумать только, ещё этим утром он проснулся там же, где уже привык просыпаться, как всегда, от удара шипастого ботинка в бок, а потом они пили его кровь.  
\- Они были молодцы... эти ребята, - проговорил Сэм, сжимая и разжимая кулак и разглядывая свою ладонь. - Лучше всех, с какими мы только сталкивались. Умные. Ловкие. Быстро ориентировались в ситуации, не привлекали к себе лишнего внимания. Переезжали каждые несколько дней дня, почти нигде не задерживались. Выбирали безлюдные дороги, всюду умудрялись находить заброшенные дома... Очень осторожные.  
\- Это я понял, - хмуро сказал Дин. - Было, говоря по правде, чертовски сложно их выследить.  
\- Я пытался оставлять следы, когда мог. Но они ни на минуту не оставляли меня одного. У них всегда кто-то стоял в дозоре, и все они могли подолгу не спать. Особенно когда были сыты. А поскольку я был с ними, с пищей у них проблем не возникало. Пару раз они притаскивали других людей, но сразу выпивали их досуха. Многоразовый паёк у них значился только в моём лице, - он усмехнулся, и Дин сказал:  
\- Сэм...  
\- Они держали меня на цепи, как собаку. Кормили один раз в день, давали ровно столько, чтобы я не сдох от голода. И всё время пили мою кровь. По очереди. Не увлекались слишком, хотя эта Дженна пару раз перестаралась, так, что я вырубался и... хотя так было лучше. Я хотел вырубиться, Дин. Сперва нет, сперва я только и думал, как бы удрать. Пытался раз пять или шесть, наверное. Один раз даже вышло. Я прошёл с полкилометра, прежде чем они меня догнали. А потом притащили назад, распяли на столе и пили меня... все четверо. И потом я уже только и хотел, что вырубиться и не...  
\- Сэм, - рука Дина жёстко сдавила его плечо. Сэм ещё несколько мгновений смотрел прямо перед собой, потом перевёл на Дина затуманенный взгляд. Он говорил спокойно, очень спокойно, но, поймав взгляд брата, понял, что это-то и было плохо. Это было неправильно.  
\- Хватит. Не говори об этом. Не думай об этом, Сэмми, к чёрту это всё. Всё позади, слышишь? Эй! А ну, что я сказал?  
\- Всё позади, - проговорил Сэм, и, хотя он сидел, у него вдруг затряслись колени, так сильно, что поднос подпрыгнул и навернулся вниз. Сэм неловко перехватил его, пачкая пальцы в соусе, оставшемся на салфетке, и замер, когда ладонь Дина легла ему на запястье, чуть повыше следа от укуса.  
\- Ты ведь не думал, что я не приду за тобой? Ни секунды не допускал такой мысли, правда, Сэм?  
Сэм закрыл глаза. В горле запершило, и он негромко откашлялся, прежде чем смог говорить.  
\- Нет. Ни секунды.  
\- Ну и молодец, - весело сказал Дин, откидываясь назад. - Попробовал бы ты только ответить иначе, я бы не посмотрел, что ты на ногах еле держишься. Так, ладно, давай-ка сюда жратву, если ты мне хоть что-то оставил, а сам спать и...  
\- Дин... сколько времени я там был?  
Неестественная улыбка Дина стала ещё напряжённей. Сэм внимательно смотрел на него, а когда Дин что-то фыркнул и начал вставать, придержал его за рукав.  
\- Дин. Сколько? Две недели? Или больше? Ну, что ты молчишь?  
Дин что-то пробурчал, и Сэм нетерпеливо сказал:  
\- А теперь по-английски, можно?  
\- Десять, - огрызнулся Дин, наконец вставая. Сэм не стал его больше удерживать - враз онемевшие пальцы разжались сами.  
\- Десять... дней?  
\- Недель. Десять грёбаных недель, Сэмми. Прости... прости меня, ладно? Я с ног сбился, правда. Пару раз был так близко, всего на пару часов опаздывал, когда они снова тебя увозили. Но я сказал себе, что затравлю их, и я их затравил. Просто на это ушло время... чертовски много, я знаю, и я...  
\- Два с половиной месяца, - повторил Сэм - это было единственное. что он услышал из запомнил из сбивчивой речи брата. - Но ведь это... Дин... это же значит, что...  
Дин, мерявший комнату нервными шагами, вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. На его лице появилась улыбка, она становилась шире и шире, пока не превратилась наконец в довольную, но странным образом смущённую ухмылку. Сэм, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на него.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дин в ответ на вопрос, который Сэм так и не смог выдавить. - Адские пёсики прискакали три недели назад. Как видишь, - он развёл руками, будто извиняясь, - их нет. А я есть.  
\- Но, Господи, как?!  
\- Слушай, давай завтра про это, уже поздно, тебе надо отдохнуть и...  
\- Дин!  
\- Ну, ладно, ладно... пусти... вот прицепился. В общем, это вышло случайно. В Клермонте, одном из тех городков, через который проезжала эта банда, я увидел одну книгу. Продавалась в отделе всякой всячины, я там рылся, думал, вдруг повезёт найти ловца снов из чеснока. И в этой книге... в общем.. там был ритуал вызывания дьявола. Знаю, на самом деле все эти ритуалы призывают всего лишь мелких демонов, но терять мне было нечего. Я так старался найти тебя до тех пор, пока не выйдет мой срок, что вообще потерял счёт дням и перепутал, представляешь? Думал, это будет в пятницу, а псы явились в четверг. Ну и мне тогда уже не до того было, чтоб перебирать...  
\- Что за ритуал, Дин?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Без убийства девственниц, не волнуйся. Просто вероятность того, что вызывающий погибнет при вызове, была примерно сто к одному.  
Сэм покачал головой. Слов у него не осталось.  
\- Но этот один сработал, Сэмми! Сам не знаю, как, но всё получилось! Я сделал ловушку, самую мощную, был почти уверен, что не выйдет - но всё вышло.  
\- Вышло что, Дин? Ты вызвал дьявола?  
\- Ага. Он-то и был держателем моего контракта.  
\- Какой сюрприз... И?  
\- И - что, Сэм? Я перед тобой. Можешь потрогать, только не за задницу.  
Сэм смотрел на него снизу вверх, вцепившись обеими руками в край кровати. Ранки на запястьях тихо и тупо ныли, но он почти не чувствовал этой боли, и уж точно ему не было до неё теперь никакого дела.  
\- Дин, - прошептал он. - Ты... чёрт... ты...  
\- Только не зареви, - предупредил Дин.  
Вместо ответа Сэм встал и молча обнял его. Дин картинно застонал и буркнул что-то насчёт телячьих нежностей и душещипательных моментов, но не пошевелился. Сэм стоял какое-то время, наклонив голову и уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Потом сказал:  
\- Прости. Что меня не было рядом, когда... прости.  
\- Тебе одолжить носовой платок? Господи Боже, - проворчал Дин, отстраняя его от себя. - Если ты измазал мне куртку соплями, сам потащишь её в химчистку. И сам заплатишь!  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - прошептал Сэм, и Дин, мягко хлопнув его по плечу, сказал:  
\- Я тоже, Сэмми. Я тоже.

Сэм проспал шестнадцать часов кряду и проснулся от свиста Дина, непринуждённо отжимавшегося от пола на одном кулаке под бойкий трёп ди-джея на местной радиостанции.  
\- Привет, мелкий! - провозгласил Дин, не прекращая отжиматься. - Как самочувствие?  
\- Прекрасно, - честно ответил Сэм, спуская ноги на пол. И правда, он чувствовал себя просто удивительно хорошо - ни ломоты в теле, ни лихорадки. Даже следы от укусов - и те, казалось, болели меньше, хотя в этом наверняка была заслуга хитрой мази производства Бобби, которой Дин вчера перед сном обработал раны брата. Им обоим это напомнило те дремучие времена, когда Сэм подцепил ветрянку; слово за слово они вспомнили ещё пару смешных историй из детства и немного поржали, прежде чем наконец отрубиться. Дин правду сказал: всё было позади. Всё прошло, и, говоря по правде, стало теперь куда лучше, чем до того, как Сэм влип во всю эту передрягу.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Дин, пружинисто поднимаясь на ноги, - я тут подумал - а что, если нам устроить себе небольшие каникулы, м? Махнуть в Голливуд. Или ещё куда-нибудь. Чтоб никаких грёбаных вампиров, никаких демонов, никакой охоты.  
\- Хорошо бы. - слегка улыбнулся Сэм. - Но я в порядке, правда. Снова в строю.  
\- Да я вижу, Сэмми, вижу. И слава Богу. Просто... когда я разобрался с этой чёртовой сделкой, то сразу подумал: ну, всё теперь, кранты - вытащу Сэма и завязываем с этим делом. То есть совсем. - Сэм посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Дин неловко улыбнулся. - Ну, я хочу сказать... Мы ведь делали всё, что делали, только потому, что что-то было не в порядке. Всё время была какая-то тварь, которая не давала нам жить спокойно. А теперь, может...  
\- Дин, ты сам говорил когда-то - охота никуда не денется. Всегда будет на кого охотиться. К тому же идёт война, ты разве забыл?  
\- Эх, - Дин поскрёб затылок. - Да как сказать... уже не идёт.  
\- Что? В смысле?!  
\- Я вызвал дьявола, Сэм, - будто извиняясь, сказал Дин. - Понимаешь? Я его вызвал и пригрозил Кольтом, что...  
Он замолчал и усмехнулся, пожав плечами. У Сэма отвисла челюсть.  
\- Дин... ты... ты хочешь сказать, что застрелил дьявола?!  
\- А что мне оставалось, раз он оказался такой несговорчивый? Ржал мне прямо в лицо, говорил гадости... Мне было нечего терять, я ведь знал, что он всё равно не отпустит меня живым. А мне надо было ещё отыскать тебя.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, - только и смог сказать Сэм. - Ты и в самом деле Бэтмен.  
\- Говоря по правде, я себя чувствую скорее героем компьютерной игрушки. На последнем уровне всегда убиваешь дьявола. Делов-то. Ну так что, Сэм, как насчёт Голливуда? Калифорния, кстати. Ты мог бы подумать про Стэнфорд, если захочешь.  
Но Сэму не хотелось думать про Стэнфорд. Ему вообще ни о чём не хотелось думать, ни о чём тревожиться, ничего решать. Он вдруг подумал, что за всю его жизнь не было дня, когда он мог бы сказать себе это. Не за что тревожиться, всё обошлось, и всё позади.  
\- У меня другое предложение, Дин.  
\- М?  
\- Давай начнём с того, что наберём в прокате старого трэшака и завалимся на вечер в номер с ящиком пива.  
\- И никакой нечисти?  
\- Никакой. Обещаю. И если не взвоем со скуки - тогда напомнишь мне про Голливуд.  
\- По рукам, - сказал Дин, хохотнув, потому что знал - и Сэм тоже знал - что со скуки они не взвоют. Не в этот вечер, уж точно.  
И всё пошло хорошо. Сэм не думал, не смел думать, что сможет когда-нибудь так сказать без множества оговорок, но всё пошло хорошо. Они устроили вечер имени старого доброго трэшака, а потом прогулялись по окрестным барам, а потом поехали в Голливуд, а оттуда - в Большой Каньон. Дин сказал правду: демоническая активность резко пошла на спад, а потом прекратилась вовсе. Бобби держал их в курсе дела, и не переставал диву даваться, с чего это вдруг нечисть разом присмирела. Дин признался Сэму, что никому не сказал про свой рискованный опыт - даже Бобби. И впрямь, пристрелить самого Отца Лжи, будто заурядную демоническую шестёрку - это даже для невъебенно крутых мальчиков Винчестер был слегка перебор. К тому же Сэм знал, что Дин в глубине души - свойский парень, и ему не хотелось бы, чтобы другие охотники в его присутствии начинали комплексовать. Потому они просто сказали Бобби, что нашли способ разобраться со сделкой Дина, и Бобби не стал задавать вопросов. Ни об этом, ни о том, почему всякий раз, когда при них заходит разговор о присмиревшей нечисти, они отворачиваются, старательно пряча ухмылки.  
Хотя нельзя сказать, конечно, что нечисть с лица земли исчезла совсем. Кое-где ещё буянили полтергейсты, беспокойные духи и маньяки со способностями к психокинезу, но их осталось совсем мало. Они проиграли эту войну, едва она началась. Здесь всё тоже было позади.  
Сэм чувствовал себя лучше день ото дня. И всё реже вспоминал о своём последнем приключении - тем реже, чем незаметнее становились следы на его шее и руках. Довольно скоро он уже смог появляться на людях в футболке с коротким рукавом, не вызывая при этом косых взглядов. Да и в целом, по правде, он легко отделался - можно было ожидать каких угодно осложнений, от общего истощения до сепсиса, ведь его очень паршиво кормили все те десять недель и держали в условиях, весьма далёких от пятизвёздочного отеля. Но всё обошлось. Сэм иногда задавался вопросом, почему Винсент со своей компашкой не убили его или не обратили. Он смутно припоминал их разговоры на эту тему - из тех дней, когда ещё был в состоянии слушать и запоминать. Кажется, они боялись, что Дин, даже обнаружив, что его брат стал вампиром, всё равно вырежет всё гнездо - и Сэма в том числе. Они слыхали про Гордона Уокера, но, видимо, недостаточно слыхали про Дина. Однажды, не удержавшись, Сэм всё же спросил его:  
\- А если бы ты пришёл за мной и увидел, что они меня обратили... ты бы меня убил?  
Ответ ничего не значил - ему просто было любопытно. Но Дин воспринял вопрос близко к сердцу, свирепо посмотрел на Сэма и рявкнул:  
\- Будь добр, передай мне горчицу.  
Они были тогда в Пеннелопи, Айдахо - городке, где подавали к буритос лучшую горчицу в Америке.  
И они много где ещё бывали потом. В Холберри, Техас, на родео, и Дин проиграл там две тысячи баксов, а Сэм выиграл три с половиной. В Рорке, Массачусетс, на крупнейшем в Средней Америке ежегодном фестивале пива. Там были целые бассейны с пивом, девочки в не оставляющих места воображению бикини красиво прыгали ласточкой в янтарную жидкость; Дин в восторге прыгнул за ними следом, и это так их тронуло, что они даже дали показания в его пользу, когда его арестовали за нарушение общественного порядка. И, конечно, в Голливуде они были тоже. Дин всё высматривал Линдсей Лохан, Сэм фотографировал декорации "Кинг-Конга", а закончилось всё на какой-то вечеринке, устроенной звёздочкой малобюджетных ужастиков, куда они пробрались, по привычке представившись федеральными агентами. Словом, они много где были, и между всеми этими безумствами регулярно урывали парочку спокойных, по-семейному тихих вечерков, когда набирали пиво и старые фильмы и заваливались на диване перед телевизором бок о бок, тыкая пальцами в экран и наперебой проговаривая за героев давно выученные наизусть реплики. И единственное, о чём жалел в такие минуты Сэм - это о том, что это не их собственный диван и не их собственный телевизор.  
Однажды Дин сказал ему:  
\- Чувак, я вот думаю... может, нам съездить в Лоуренс? И это... как бы... осесть?  
Той ночью они особенно нажрались и, сидя на крыльце, распевали дуэт из "Призрака оперы". Дин вёл партию Кристины, и на его вопли сбежалась по меньшей мере половина окрестных кошек. Сэм хохотал, как ненормальный, а потом они играли в покер на "правда или вызов", Дин проиграл, выбрал "правду" и рассказал, как его первая девушка бросила его из-за того, что он фигово целуется.  
\- И теперь каждой проклятой особи её рода я обречён доказывать, что она была в корне не права, - заявил Дин, и Сэм сказал, что то самая жалкая отмазка, которую он только мог ожидать от бабника вроде Дина.  
А потом пиво кончилось, и Сэм безуспешно пытался найти на кристально ясном небе Большую Медведицу, чтобы показать её Дину, но всё время путал её то с Малой, то вообще с Козерогом, и Дин сперва говорил: "И почему я только всё это слушаю...", а потом уснул, привалившись к крашеному столбику крыльца.  
Сэм растолкал его, и они, спотыкаясь, добрались до спальни, где рухнули на кровать. Сэму было страшно лень вставать и тащиться к своей собственной, но он сделал над собой нечеловеческое усилие, стряхнул ботинки, завернулся в одеяло и, счастливо вздохнув, уснул, мимолётно подумав, что ошибался - ничего вовсе не было позади, всё было ещё впереди. Всё было только впереди. Ему двадцать четыре, и жизнь наконец перестала валять дурака и решила начаться.  
С этой мыслью он открыл глаза и сел, в тёмной, тихой комнате, глядя прямо перед собой в ночь, разлившуюся за раскрытым окном, вокруг которого чуть заметно шевелились белые тюлевые занавески.  
Из окна тянуло холодом.  
Сэм встал, не включая свет. Слез с кровати, не пытаясь нащупать ботинки, наклонился вперёд и тихонько потормошил Дина за плечо. Дин недовольно застонал, но повернулся к нему - он всегда к нему поворачивался, когда Сэм касался его посреди ночи.  
\- Дин, - сказал Сэм тихо, не желая его будить. - Мне пора.  
Дин снова застонал и повернулся к Сэму, подтягивая колени к груди. Он не проснулся, подсунул ладонь под щеку, совсем по-детски, и глубоко вздохнул. Он тоже устал, и заслужил покой. Боже, они оба так старались, что вполне заслужили немного покоя, но... всегда было какое-то "но". И это - всего лишь одно из них. Всего лишь одно из них.  
\- Дин. Слышишь меня? Я ухожу сейчас. Я знаю... всё знаю, чувак, прости, ты только прости меня, ладно?.. Я правда придурок. И кошка в водосточной трубе.... это и правда было так глупо. Да и на бюст той девчонки я совсем не смотрел, это я потом уже разглядел, когда она... словом, прости. Я не должен был так тебя подставлять. Только я всё равно знаю, что ты меня не оставишь. Слышишь? Я знаю, что ты найдёшь меня, Дин. Знаю, что ты придёшь за мной. Я знаю, что ты придёшь за мной. Я знаю, что ты придёшь за мной. Я...

\- ...знаю, что ты придёшь за мной. Я знаю, что ты придёшь за мной. Я...  
\- Дженна! Какого чёрта ты возишься, кончай его!  
\- ...знаю, что ты придёшь за мной, знаю, что ты...  
Говорят, за несколько мгновений до смерти в памяти человека проносится вся его жизнь - та её часть, которая стоила воспоминаний. Сэм не знал, почему, но для него эти мгновения были не в прошлом - они были там, впереди. Может, из-за его способностей, которые, сложись всё иначе, могли бы ещё себя показать; или это просто были яркие, очень яркие галлюцинации, вызванные истощением, лихорадкой и обильной потерей крови; или просто жизнь - это плёнка, поставленная на ускоренную перемотку, и весь вопрос в том, на какую кнопку нажмёшь. Плёнка, которую запустила Дженна, воткнув короткий широкий нож ему под ребро, стала крутиться вперёд. И на ней было всё - Дин, влетающий в душный тёмный подвал и сносящий вампирам головы ударами тесака, потом они вместе в мотеле, и всё позади, совсем никакой боли, нет сделки, нет дьявола, нет никакой беды - только пиво, Голливуд и Большая Медведица, которую просто стыдно в его-то возрасте путать с Козерогом. Он так хотел, чтобы всё это было правдой. И ни секунды не сомневался, что это будет правдой. Ни секунды, слышишь, Дин? Ни одного самого крохотного мгновения.  
\- Я знаю, что ты...  
\- Что ты там бормочешь? - спросила Дженна, всё ещё жёстко стискивая рукоятку ножа, проткнувшего лёгкое Сэма, и глядя ему в лицо неподвижными, бесстрастными, мучительно голубыми глазами. Винсент заорал за её спиной:  
\- Ты ещё возишься?!  
\- Уже почти всё. Винс, а можно, я его выпью?  
\- Я же сказал - нет! У нас мало времени. Этот ублюдок может объявиться здесь с минуты на минуту. Кончай его, живо, и в машину, кому сказано?  
\- Ладно, - с сожалением сказала Дженна. Сэм вспомнил, как эти голубые глаза блестели от слёз, когда она умоляла спасти её кошку. И в следующую секунду она дважды провернула нож под его ребром, и "я знаю, что ты придёшь за мной" оборвалось на всхлипе. Мгновение Дженна разглядывала кровавую пену, выступившую у Сэма на губах, потом отступила, оставив нож в его обмякшем теле.  
\- Извини, - сказала она.  
Сэм слышал, как стучат по бетонному полу её каблуки. Слышал, как капает кровь. И как скрипит кожа диновой куртки - слышал, почти...  
Уходя, они погасили свет. Он остался один, в темноте, чувствуя, как шевелится при каждом его движении нож, втиснутый между сломанных рёбер. И подумал с удивительной, спокойной ясностью, которая, наверное, для каждого наступает перед самым концом, что ему осталось сделать ровно четыре вздоха. И он жалел, что их было слишком мало, чтобы прокрутить ту плёнку ещё раз, помедленней, сполна насладиться каждым её мгновеньем.  
А впрочем, не важно. Память о будущем вспыхнула и ушла, затухая, но Сэму не нужно никакой чёртовой плёнки, чтобы помнить, никакой чёртовой плёнки, чтобы знать. Четыре удара сердца, Дин, я знаю, что ты всё равно за мной придёшь, три удара, Дин, я знаю, что ты всё равно, два удара, Дин, и всё равно до последнего, до самого последнего вздоха он будет верить


End file.
